


pictures taken nowhere

by activiaaaaa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/activiaaaaa/pseuds/activiaaaaa
Summary: Art Dump
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 42
Kudos: 120





	1. Randos 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello so here's some tk/nols inspired ...... stuff .... that i created last night unprompted and unprovoked lol. i posted the last one on tumblr but i dont want to post any more art on there rn. if you know who i am feel free to hmu about it just dont repost it anywhere else 
> 
> i kno its kinda rough but its good practice
> 
> maybe i'll continue to post more here? maybe with other players? i dont know how ao3 works anymore is this even allowed
> 
> have a good one


	2. fish tanks in the supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant sleep sorry


	3. Randos 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these 2 have inspired me so much. i did most of these in the same night. what other hockeys would you like me to do?? i'm open to suggestions
> 
> appreciate the love


End file.
